


THE INVISIBLE CITY

by wtfwhyeverynameistaken



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfwhyeverynameistaken/pseuds/wtfwhyeverynameistaken
Summary: 伪科幻，轻喜剧，别上升，一发完。一半剧情一半不算簧的簧。一次觉醒，一场逃亡。翟潇闻张颜齐依然贫民窟兄弟设定，不喜勿入。翟潇闻软涩情主播设定预警。
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南, 焉栩嘉/翟潇闻
Kudos: 16





	THE INVISIBLE CITY

世界被鲜明地分割成白天和黑夜，不是根据地球的自转和公转，而是世界时钟的早晚六点。在地球唯一居住区、赤道环带的R城之外，是望不到尽头的沙漠，而沙漠之外，传说是荒原和冰川。没有人知道传说是否属实，因为出去的人从没回来过。

就像活着的人不知道死后情形，游戏里的人不知道自己在虚拟世界，无人向笼中人展示过外面的世界。因此有人说沙放漠外是桃源，有人说其实是地狱。

政府并没有官方发布过任何消息，任流言甚嚣尘上。最好的威慑并不是恐吓，而是让人们的想象自我约束。未知的恐惧是无边无形的。因为无法计量，因此如宇宙黑洞，等同于无尽。

张颜齐是夜警，处理日落之后的一切民事纠纷，他还有个职责是白天和黑夜的守门人，负责在晨光亮起之前驱赶还在街道游荡的市民，道路清理干净了，就缩回自己地下的蜗居。

当太阳升起，露水蒸发，这个城市又是一个崭新光鲜的文明大都会。

这个城市以时间和空间割裂成截然不同的两面，白天和黑夜互不相见，对于白天行走在这个城市的公民来说，黑夜是不存在的。太阳一落他们就转移进灯火通明的室内继续歌舞升平，人造光源将黑暗驱赶至无形。

只有在夜晚工作的市民们知道他们也活着，与他们为之工作的“上等人”共同生活在这一块土地。

2050年6月21日，一次通宵的舞会划破了R区渭分明的界限。，

今天是周震南十八岁的生日，各界邀请来的名流子弟聚集在R区最大的花园酒店，为他和这个城市庆生。他的父亲是R区第36任行政长官，为了让爱子在国庆日出生，在彼时还未成为最高行政长官的情况下，就让夫人在这一天进行了剖腹产。

周震南未足月就早产，因此长得较同龄人瘦小很多。不过这一举措倒是很打动民心，体现了周父对这个城市的深爱，为他在竞选时赚足了选票。

花园酒店的穹顶是玻璃，白天可以让植物充分利用光合作用自然生长，夜晚则可以看见星空。

虽然并没有几个人会抬头欣赏夜色。

周震南今晚应付着各路认识的不认识的人，喝了不少酒，感觉有些头痛。而此时零点还没过，离天亮还有很久。

他从一群陌生的套近乎的长辈中挣脱出来，一眼看到焉栩嘉在冷餐区吃三明治，急忙逃到好友身边。

“你也太不够意思了，自己躲在这吃，都不帮我挡一下人，我要累死了。”他终于喘上一口气，卸下尴尬的微笑，揉了揉脸抱怨。

“哇，你以为我想吃啊，我都要撑死了。”焉栩嘉慢条斯理地咽下食物，低声同他解释：“我只要一停下嘴就有人要过来跟我搭话，我也很难的好吧。”

他用眼神示意周震南看周围虎视眈眈的人，正等时机合适就冲上来搭讪，他只好让嘴里时刻塞着东西暗示不方便交谈。

周震南觉得自己和焉栩嘉像被鬣狗逼到角落的两只幼狮，被当作猎物一样盯着，不由得为自己和好兄弟掬一把辛酸泪。

“你看那几个姑娘看你半天了，啧啧，是不是想跟你搞百合啊。”焉栩嘉打量着远处跃跃欲试的华服少女，拱了拱周震南。

周震南恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，夺过他手中的柠檬苏打，猛灌了一口：“滚！我已经口干舌燥了，今天懒得骂你。她们是在看你吧，别扯到我身上。”

焉栩嘉做无辜投降状，后退一步：“我还没成年，不能早恋。我看她们是想做未来的城主夫人。”

周震南一耸肩：“我可不想跟我爸一样，做个冷血动物政治机器，我要去南极做冒险家。你看她们这些大小姐哪个愿意跟我吃苦。”他高傲地抬了抬下巴。

“你认真的吗？”焉栩嘉压低声音“你想出去？”

周震南严肃地点头，表情不似作伪：“我已经计划很久了。”

焉栩嘉语气有些急躁起来：“你疯了！没人能得出去。你想干嘛？看企鹅？你去中心动物园不就能看到南极生态馆？”

周震南摇摇头“我想去外面看看，我宁愿死在南极也不想一辈子呆在这。”

这里到处都是竖着的耳朵，他是认真的计划，并非戏言，于是压低声音问焉栩嘉：“这是你家酒店，你带我找个没人的地方，我跟你细说。”

焉栩嘉为好友想去南极送死紧张不已，急着听他解释，于是拉着他悄悄避开人群溜走。

他带周震南从员工电梯上楼：“36层以上全是vip楼层，没有监控，我们找个空房间躲进去。”

然而今晚的盛会名流齐聚，楼上也不寂寞，到处堆满了玫瑰，空气中混杂着暧昧的香水甜味，虽然隔音效果好到让人只能听见走廊里的舒伯特，但是各个门上显示的“请勿打扰”让人不难想象里面的情景。

他们有些尴尬地走了半天，好不容易才找到一间空房。

房主可能是没退房就有事匆匆离开了，黑暗的房间里电视还没关，投射出一墙蓝盈盈的光。

两人走近就听见巨幕电视里暧昧的喘息传来，未经人事的少年们一下子红了脸。

电视里放着二十五岁以上的成年人输入id验证才能观看的午夜直播，前一任房客估计不会想到，他造福了两个二十岁都没到的小孩。

正在播放的这个直播间里，一个纤细柔软的少年慵懒地趴在皮沙发上，眼睛蒙着黑绸，正难耐地扭动。

那像小猫一样的男孩夹着腿塌着腰，臀部在虚空里轻轻地摇摆着。圆润的两瓣饱满白嫩，重点部位隐藏在股缝的阴影里，只能隐约看出夹着东西，却又看不分明，一晃一晃地勾着人。光和影好像无形的手，在他身上游走轻抚，而他好像能感受到那抚摸似的，动情地低喘着。

他在舔一只棒棒糖的间隙溢出轻软呻吟，并不是做作的浪叫而好似情难自禁的轻哼。玫红色的半透明糖果在他同样娇艳的丰润唇舌间进出，像渍了蜜的花瓣，或是糖壳半化的山楂果，在缠绵中扯出一丝半透明糖浆。

焉栩嘉感觉自己像过敏一样，浑身燥热，血管里都在发痒。

周震南尴尬地咳了一声，“我们换个地方吧。”

焉栩嘉这才回过神来，仿佛从旖旎深梦中惊醒，一张口，沙哑的声音把自己都吓了一跳，他清了清嗓子，故作镇定地笑：“南南今天18了嘛，当作成年礼物不是正好。”

焉栩嘉以往都不屑于同伴共同看片的邀请，嫌他们大费周章为了色欲低俗恶心，而此时，也许是黑暗让人欲望滋长，他心里酥麻得好像汽水在胸口冒着泡炸开。

周震南认为自己一直尚未发育，从来没有过性.欲，此时也只觉得好像窥探了别人的隐私一样，尴尬得头皮发麻，他只想逃开，拉着焉栩嘉往外走去，转身轻轻掩上了门，仿佛怕惊扰了一个秘密。

他们刚从一个新世界出来，此时心绪未平，周震南庆幸没有被发现，焉栩嘉暗自觉得可惜。

两人都没有继续之前要去南极的话题，也默契地对门内的一切守口如瓶，走到大厅热闹又刺目的光明里，又回到了熟悉的世界，道貌岸然，井然有序。

周震南没能清静片刻，立即又被拉去进行永无止境地寒暄交际。

焉栩嘉回到餐桌前，坐立不安，喝了几杯葡萄汁水蜜桃汁樱桃汁，越喝越渴，喝什么都觉得甜得像刚才的少年，怎么都甩不掉脑海里的画面。他的脸越想越红，心跳越想越乱。

他环顾四周，今晚的主角不是他，到了这个时候，几乎没有人落单也几乎没有人还清醒，没有人注意到自己。

他给周震南和父母发消息说自己困了找间房先睡一下，然后把手机关了机。

他转身回了那间房，没有开灯，在黑暗中转身落了锁。

屏幕上的少年还在直播，他已经摘下了眼上丝带，凑近屏幕与弹幕互动。

焉栩嘉看着他的眼睛，心里一动。并不惊人漂亮但含着水的眼睛，看人时饱含深情。

他软软的，好像没什么力气似的双腿分开跪坐着，手撑在身前，看起来好无辜。

焉栩嘉走到电视墙前坐下，看他因为近视，忽而凑的极近，一下子慌乱躲避，不好意思地眼神躲闪，好像和他对视就会被他看穿心思。

他知道镜头那边的人其实看不到自己，但还是有些羞涩地拿过一个抱枕挡住了下体。

“我叫什么呀”翟潇闻可能是刚释放过，单薄清透的嗓音有些感冒一样的颗粒感，他轻笑着回答弹幕的提问：“叫我可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度的小企鹅就好啦。”

焉栩嘉在屏幕这边被他逗笑了，哪有涩情主播这么话唠还叫自己小企鹅的。

“企鹅多可爱呀，有机会能去看看就好了呢。”翟潇闻在那边卖娇，恰到好处的露出酒窝和虎牙。

弹幕炫耀起在水族馆看企鹅的经历，翟潇闻甜甜地笑着看，放纵他们像求偶的孔雀吹牛逞威风，温柔地接纳所有情绪，让他们尽情释放压力。

“想看我吃香蕉啊，嘴唇都要肿了，让我休息一下嘛。”他驾轻就熟地嘟起嘴撒着娇，本来就甜的声音更是刻意地加了三分糖。

“哥哥，好哥哥，唉呀 ，放过我吧～”他抱过一个企鹅玩偶，将下巴垫在上面，脸颊被挤出一点软肉，讨好地眨了眨眼。睫毛离镜头很近，忽闪忽闪，好像要直蹭到你的脸上来。

有观众刷了很贵的礼物，于是翟潇闻无奈地放开抱枕站起身，软软的肚皮在镜头前一闪而过。他去拿香蕉了。

完蛋了，焉栩嘉捂住自己的脸无声尖叫，好可爱，连他圆滚滚的白肚皮都觉得可爱。

翟潇闻的声音从画外传来，半真半假地抱怨：“哥哥非要看怎么办呢，一点都不疼我。”

他回到镜头里，看了一眼弹幕：“好啊你们，居然说我肥，”他侧过身展示自己的小腹，指缝间溢出奶油一样的软肉，委委屈屈地说，“我减肥可辛苦了。”

他的手又从小肚子向后滑到臀部，轻轻拍了一下，那团柔软就像布丁一样弹起：“哥哥难道不喜欢吗？”

焉栩嘉还盯着那肉乎乎的在空气里直颤的小团子，就见他迅速地扭身，又用抱枕垫着脑袋，屏幕上只剩一张瘦瘦的小脸：“不喜欢就不给你看了。”他气哼哼又得意地道。然后背景里响起一片刷礼物的清脆铃铛提示音。

他托着下巴，懒洋洋的，又占据了主导地位：“那要不要看吃香蕉嘛。”他伸出一点舌尖，暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇。

焉栩嘉恨自己没有id，只能看看着他叫别人哥哥。要看要看，他在心里嘶吼，急切地挺了挺身子。

“香蕉好贵的嘞，”翟潇闻一边抱怨，一边用修长的手指慢慢剥开香蕉皮，“哥哥还想再看就要给我买哦。”

香蕉有什么贵的，他这样说只是要人怜惜刷礼物罢了。焉栩嘉轻轻切了一声，手却毫不含糊地伸进了裤子里。

翟潇闻亲了亲香蕉的顶端，嘴唇嘟嘟的好像在索吻，发出小小的啵～的一声。然后他吐出软软的舌头，灵活地舔弄着。

他手指很长，握住香蕉好像在捏着一只长笛。焉栩嘉随着他的动作抚弄着自己。

礼物的叮叮声越来越密集，好像催.情的鼓点，让人浑身的血都烧起来，兴奋不已。

翟潇闻唔了一声，慢慢地将一整根香蕉吞到了底，发出闷闷的呜咽声，脸都涨红了。

焉栩嘉脖子上的青筋爆起，喉头难耐地滚了滚。

他缓缓地吞吐，舔弄，香蕉果肉的表面被他含化了，变成软烂的黄白色浊泥，翟潇闻舌尖一挑又吃了进去。润润的唇一张一合，对着镜头喘气，焉栩嘉觉得那热气好似扑在自己颈侧，艰难控制着呼吸。

嗯哼～，翟潇闻不受控地发出声音，他吐出香蕉，抬起头看向屏幕外，猛烈地扭动了几下，双眼失焦，张着嘴急促地喘，眼神湿漉漉的，猝不及防和镜头外的焉栩嘉对视。

焉栩嘉射了。

翟潇闻还没缓过来，轻轻地哼哼，像小猪一样犯着懒在枕头上磨蹭，弹幕经过一段时间的沉寂，很快疯狂起来，说他快，说他骚，说他馋男人，不用碰前面就射了。

还有更多不堪入目的言论，焉栩嘉看着觉得烦躁。

翟潇闻瞥了一眼，没有着恼，情绪很好地一一应承下来：“是呀，就是想男人嘛。来呀，反正艹不到。”

他笑嘻嘻地开口：“说我快呀，我才不信你们都没射。”

弹幕刷过一片“没有”，也不知真假。

翟潇闻笑眯眯地问：“真没有啊？”他张开嘴，舌头大幅度地绕着圈舔唇边，直勾勾地盯着画外。

他慢慢逼近，焉栩嘉眼前一片模糊，朦胧中看着他的嘴越来越近，红艳艳地盖住整片住视线，湿乎乎地舔着镜头，发出含糊的水声和娇喘。

水声越来越大，伴着毫不遮掩的呻吟，焉栩嘉眼皮一跳，又被逼出一小股浊液。

他缓了一下，再睁眼时看到翟潇闻又把白白的小肚皮袒露在镜头前，软嫩的皮肤上沾着几点白浊。

他用细长的指甲挑起，含到口中吃掉，得意地说：“这下都交待了吧。”

弹幕开始刷礼物和他道晚安。

“晚安喽，谢谢哥哥呀。”他声音糯到仿佛是有实质的棉花糖“明天也要记得来看我。”

“你们还不睡呀，都要天亮了。就算明天放假也要早点睡，好好休息。我？反正我又不放假，就在这里等哥哥。”

观看的人渐渐少了，他就那样安静地趴着，看数字慢慢跳动，含情脉脉地看着镜头，很温柔很乖巧的样子。

他等了很久，很有耐心地一一道晚安，等到最后只剩焉栩嘉一个人在看了。他歪了歪头：“哥哥，你是不是挂着机睡着啦。”

他咯咯地笑了起来：“看我的直播还能睡着，太无礼了！”

焉栩嘉恨自己不能发弹幕，又开心他终于只叫自己一个人哥哥。原来还有一个人他在就不会关直播，可以独享他软软的嗓音。

翟潇闻没有等到他回话，也没有管对面是不是睡着了，一个人自言自语：“哥哥你很幸运哦，我给你唱首歌吧。”

他自顾自拿过一把吉他，赤身裸体地抱着，却奇怪地并不沾染分毫情欲，也许是夜风吹散了暧昧氛围，他白瓷一样的身体看起来清瘦又干净。

他的眼神也变得柔软而哀伤。

他唱起一首古老的安眠童谣，缓慢而清淡，没有刻意甜蜜的嗓音也像加了薄荷叶的柠檬水：“这个季节天气转凉地上雨水多，不要惊慌，快快睡咯，睡个觉雷声过后就能看云朵…”

焉栩嘉觉得窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，心在他温柔的歌声中奇异地平静下来，好像一切都不重要了，宇宙都消失了，他只是一个在雨声里被他轻声哄着的孩子。

他唱完一首歌，弹幕还是没有动静，他于是对着镜头挥挥手“哥哥晚安，明天也要来看我呀。”

屏幕一黑，焉栩嘉无言地躺在一屋子黑暗中，久久不能平复。

窗外并没有下雨，那雨只在焉栩嘉的想象中下了一夜，事实上，太阳出来了。

翟潇闻把脏兮兮的香蕉扔进垃圾桶，伸了个大大的懒腰，揉了揉酸痛的下颌，喝了几口水穿上了衣服。

“困死了”他小声抱怨，直播让他养成了自说自话的习惯，他看了一眼时间，还差几分钟六点。

“张颜齐怎么还不回来。”他饿得肚子咕咕叫，看了一眼垃圾桶里的香蕉。诶，他叹了口气。暴殄天物，浪费粮食。

他随即看了一眼虚拟账户里到账了的数额，尽管被平台层层剥削，到手时少得可怜，但足够果腹。算了，还是值的。

他实在是太累了，在沙发上安静地瘫了一会，面无表情的他眯着眼时甚至显得有些冷漠。旁人为他施舍的一点媚态疯狂，他自己却觉得麻木且乏味。

好无聊啊。他振作精神，准备自己去买早饭。

地下城永远是黑夜，街道上为了节约能源，开的路灯也只能照亮一小片地方，过了八点，这些路灯都会熄灭，地下的人结束一天的工作进入睡眠。

这里和地上的作息是颠倒的，翟潇闻在包子店门口排着队，前后有从地面回来的清洁工，有刚维修完地面设施或者施工回来的工人，也有送完货回来的司机。

他们将上面的世界修整得整洁明亮，然后又在光照亮地面之前回到黑暗里。

翟潇闻想了想，为张颜齐也买了份包子，一边走回去一边啃掉了一个热乎乎的肉包。

他回家的时候张颜齐已经在了，里间窸窸窣窣的。

翟潇闻吃饱了又活力满满，中气十足地大喊一声：“张颜齐你怎么现在才回来！我都饿死了！快出来吃饭。”

因为夜里叫过数不清的哥哥，因此虽然张颜齐是他真正意义上的血亲，他却不愿意叫张颜齐“哥”，只叫他大名。

张颜齐磨磨蹭蹭地出来，面有难色地看了翟潇闻一眼。

翟潇闻太熟悉他了，一看表情就知道不对，立马竖起眉毛：“你怎么了！工作出问题了？你要是再被扣奖金我们就要喝西北风了。”

张颜齐低着头，一副确实是犯了错的样子，顺从地听着翟潇闻连珠炮似的泼辣质问，支支吾吾：“我…工作的时候遇到了点小问题。”

“小问题！你又干什么了…你真的是想死哦…”

翟潇闻叉着腰，气势汹汹地，就差上手拧他耳朵了，还没等骂完，张颜齐背后露出一个蘑菇一样的小脑袋，翟潇闻一下子哑了。

那个“小问题”身上披着张颜齐的制服，可怜巴巴地看着翟潇闻。

“你有病啊！”翟潇闻把张颜齐拉到一边，压低声音：“你看不看电视啊，知不知道他是谁啊，这可不是小问题，是大麻烦，你怎么敢把他带回来。”

“我晚上巡逻的时候看到他一个人在外面晃，叫他回去他说不想回去，磨磨蹭蹭地就快天亮了，他非要跟着我回地下，那我有什么办法嘛。”

翟潇闻十分惊慌：“你脑子里那些规章制度都被狗吃了？他想去哪你就带他去？你不敢得罪人，你不会把他交给长官啊！”他更加小声地问张颜齐：“你是不是喜欢他啊？”

张颜齐有点害羞地挠挠头，没有回答。

靠，我就知道，美色误国！翟潇闻愤怒地想。怪不得以前张颜齐老是扒着电视看周震南发表演讲，保护企鹅这种主题有什么值得看那么认真的啊。自己当时还以为他是喜欢辩论，为了学习说话的技巧，原来不是演讲好看，是人好看。哼，真是瞎了眼。

以至于落到现在这个地步，放任他引狼入室。翟潇闻看了一眼张颜齐柔情似水地盯着周震南的样子，感到悲凉。

他气鼓鼓地看着周震南的小身子骨在宽大外套底下晃荡，凶巴巴地递给他一个包子：“你还没吃早饭吧？吃了赶紧回你自己家去！”

周震南接过包子咬了一口，眉头一皱，噎了一下，咽下去后又吃了一口：“我不会再回去了，今天他们都还在宿醉，又是国庆假期，这个时机我不会错过的。”

他抬起头，被刘海遮住的眼睛露了出来，眼神无比坚定：“我要去南极。”

翟潇闻震惊地合不拢嘴：“你过着这么好的生活，为什么要去找死。”

“你不想看看吗？外面的世界。”他抬起头：“你不知道外面是什么吧？我看过关于外面的资料。政府有对外面进行探测的，只是不公布而已。事实上，外面有人居住。”

“谣传说外面不宜居，是为了巩固民心，不让大家往外跑。外面的力量强大了，还怎么把人都困在这里呢。”

“所以外面是什么样子？南极是世外桃源吗？”翟潇闻有些好奇，什么能吸引锦衣玉食的少爷？

周震南摇头：“不是，外面的气候比你想象还要恶劣。”

“那为什么不让大家知道？”翟潇闻问：“大家看到在外面生活的人得那么辛苦，不还是会安心呆在这里吗？”

“外面只有一个世界。”周震南说。

翟潇闻愣住，消化了一下这句话。

“外面没有地上地下，昼夜会随四季变化，所有人都在白天一起工作，夜晚一同休息，没有谁比谁高贵。而南极，半年是黑夜，半年是白天。大家虽过不上奢华的生活，却很自由平和。”

“如果地下的人知道了这个消息，你猜大家会不会想出去？”

“可是你…你为什么…”翟潇闻结巴起来。

“我想去看沙漠，看荒原，看雪地，看遍整个地球，然后在南极住下，和大家一起生活。”他停了停，又说：“夜晚的星空，很美。”

“你要怎么出去？R区是闭环。”翟潇闻说不过他，又找不到理由反驳，徒劳地发问，求救般看向张颜齐。

“不是没有出口，研究员探测时的出口我知道在哪，而且我复刻了权限卡，”

周震南也看向张颜齐：“我本来准备等成年了拿到驾照再借一辆越野出去的，但是现在…我遇到了你哥，他会开车。”

翟潇闻崩溃地望向张颜齐，想从他表情里看出一丝拒绝，而张颜齐的眼神同周震南一样坚定。

“张颜齐！你要跟他走吗？你要丢下我一个人吗？”

“哥！”翟潇闻急了，盯着张颜齐的双眼质问他，一动不动地看了半晌，眼眶里泪水泛了上来。他的脑子开始嗡嗡作响。

还没等张颜齐回话，周震南的手机响了起来，是一个视频通话邀请。

“我设置了权限，这个时候打过来的应该是那个朋友，我就是打算找他借车。”周震南对身后两人解释了一下，接起了电话。

“周震南你跑哪去了？我有事拜托你。”焉栩嘉的脸在手机上出现。他头发乱糟糟的，没抓发型，显得有些憔悴，看起来一夜没睡。

“正好，我也有事拜托你。”周震南昨天没来得及跟焉栩嘉解释完，此刻又把情况对电话说了一遍。

焉栩嘉在震惊中缓了半天，才无意识地开口，喃喃道：“没有阶级的世界…”他不知想到了什么，想了很久，然后才有些迟钝地说：“我最好的越野也只是在R区的模拟野外场地里跑过，能出城吗？”

“可以的，我查过性能，你的车比野外探测车性能还要好。”

焉栩嘉自嘲地哼了一声，捏住了拳头：“我们用来玩的东西，竟然比科研车还要好吗？”他叹了口气，“暴殄天物啊。”

周震南对他说：“我得抓紧了，必须在复工前就离开。你要我帮什么忙？这可是最后一个忙了，我尽量在走之前给你办好。”

焉栩嘉突然有些害羞，摸了摸下巴道：“我想让你给我找个人，万一找到了，嗯，如果顺利的话…也许几年后我能带他去外面找你。”

他不好意思地笑了笑：“你记不记得我们昨晚看到的……”

他话还没说完，突然愣住了。

周震南刚刚从桌边站了起来，他就在这时看见周震南身后那个颓然红着眼眶的小脸。

他心一紧，手都抖起来了：“周震南，你现在在哪里？我马上就来找你。”

虽说是马上，周震南也等了他半个钟，看张颜齐手忙脚乱地安慰油盐不进号啕大哭的翟潇闻。

半个小时以后，焉栩嘉西装革履发型精致地带着骚包的香水味出现在门外。

周震南一把将他拉进来：“你要去参加婚礼吗？发什么神经，能不能低调一点！”

焉栩嘉嘿嘿笑着，转头看见翟潇闻哭得上气不接下气。

翟潇闻见有人来，好不容易止住了哭泣，但还是苦着脸攥着张颜齐不撒手。

焉栩嘉看见那手，脸色一沉。

张颜齐赶紧逃开，把周震南拖到一边，悄悄问他：“你朋友是不是讨厌我啊，他脸色好差。”

周震南摇头：“管他的，他就是爱装逼。”

周震南话音刚落，看见逼王焉栩嘉跪在满是灰的地上给翟潇闻小心翼翼地擦眼泪，愣住了。

他昨晚只是匆匆看了翟潇闻一眼，还是他蒙着眼的样子，因此一时没能认出来。

现在看到好友这副模样，还反应不过来就是猪了。

焉栩嘉摸着翟潇闻的指尖都还在颤，他满心紧张，不知该如何是好。“诶，你别哭了。”他手足无措只好小心地捧着那张脸，好像翟潇闻是一滩水，他一松手就化了。

翟潇闻被一个陌生帅哥捧着脸，有些不好意思，但是面临生离死别又忍不住掉泪，他抽抽噎噎地打了个哭嗝：“我哥要丢下我和你朋友私奔了。”他话说出口，觉得更伤心了，嘴一瘪又要哭。

张颜齐无奈地在旁边说：“我问你要不要跟我一起走嘛，讲了好多好多遍，你自己一个人一直哭，哭得震天响，都不听我讲。”

？！翟潇闻不哭了，他已经哭得浑身发麻，脑子有些转不动：“你要带我一起走？”他狐疑地肿着眼泡打量着张颜齐。

张颜齐为自己叫屈：“我在你眼里就那么见色忘义吗？我什么时候说不带你走了！”

“我以为你嫌我没用，带着是个累赘，就要丢下我自生自灭。毕竟我又不会生火，也不会打猎…”  
翟潇闻才一个人哭了半个小时，什么话都听不进，现在闹明白是一场乌龙，有些不好意思地低下头。

张颜齐望天苦笑，我什么话都还没来得及说，你怎么能脑补这么多。

焉栩嘉在旁边抓耳挠腮地想要搭话，憋了半天一个字都没说出来，只好转头问周震南：“我那个房车能不能开出去？”

“可以，但没必要。我们三个人开越野就够了，给你留一辆好车吧。开房车出去炫富招仇恨吗？”

焉栩嘉纠正他：“我们四个人，我也要跟你们一起。”

周震南无语地翻了个白眼，想起刚才通话时焉栩嘉那番“顺利的话带着他几年过后出去找你”云云，他要找的那个“他”马上就要跟着自己出去了，他怎么可能放过这个机会。

到底是谁见色忘义啊！

焉栩嘉腼腆地向其它两个人，准确地说是翟潇闻，介绍自己：“我叫焉栩嘉，183，今年9月就18岁了。”

翟潇闻解开误会，睫毛上还挂着泪就眉开眼笑地站起来，亲热地搂住他的肩：“你好啊弟弟，我是可爱且魅力四射的翟潇闻，比你大两岁，叫你嘉嘉可以吗？”

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻跟自己持平的身高，听着爽朗的“嘉嘉”，眼前一黑：“我比较希望你叫我哥哥。”

翟潇闻触电一样松开他，警惕地打量着眼前人：“什么？”

焉栩嘉低着头自我剖白：“其实我昨天才是见你的第一面，我就是那个留到最后听你唱了歌的人。但是号不是我的，不好发弹幕告诉你…”

翟潇闻平常直播都是脸皮贼厚，毫无包袱地戴上各种面具将观众玩弄于股掌之间，他可以没有底线地展露任何样子，因为他知道除了直播间，他并不会出现观众的生活中，自己的存在于上面的人而言，仿佛一个虚拟的平行世界，地下是他们永远看不见的城市另一面。

他昨天以为没有人在看才展现出真实的自己，还唱了不成调的歌，没想到都被这个人看去了。他罕见地害羞起来，脸红的要滴血。

“好可爱…”焉栩嘉眼睛放光地盯着他：“你真的非常可爱，我不是因为想做那种事才喜欢你的，我真的很喜欢你，能不能给我一个机会？”

周震南白眼都要翻到眼球后面去了，心里吐槽了一万句不适合在这种真情时刻讲的话。

翟潇闻不好意思地伸出手：“我很难追的，到现在还没人能追到我呢，而且我还不了解你，不会随便同意的。提醒你哦，我脾气差又娇气，什么都不会做还很挑剔。但是你不可以喜欢我两天就不喜欢了，要坚持追到我答应你为止。”

焉栩嘉握住他的手将他整个抱进怀里：“没关系，我很有耐心。”

“况且，我们还有横跨半个地球的时间。”

夜色四合，一辆漆成黑色的房车从R区的一个角落里驶出，开启穿过地球前往南极的旅途。

一辆车在广袤的沙漠里只是一个小点，他们的前方，还有无数零散的小点，散落在空旷的陆地上，像是宇宙中的无数小星球。

而他们的头顶，是一整片星空。

他们向宇宙行进，要去一个不只有白天，不只有光明，但是更为广阔的地方。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文名来自于《看不见的城市》，是我一直想看但是到现在还没看的书（因为懒），不过我推荐这个作者，很有意思。  
> 2.翟潇闻唱的歌是《阿婆说》，很适合听着睡觉。  
> 3.请合理合法观看直播and不要白嫖。


End file.
